


Shadows

by rubychan05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched him sometimes, from Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

He watched him sometimes, from Heaven.

The human had shown him compassion where others may not, offered him friendship when others would have cowered in fear. He had sacrificed everything to help Castiel fight this foolish war, more than he could afford to.

Yet Castiel had failed to do the only thing Dean had really asked of him. He'd failed to save Sam. And in doing so he'd failed to save Dean.

Every day, he watched as Dean died just a little more inside.

Castiel looked at the shadows in Dean's eyes and knew that he had put them there.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an example for a friend who had no idea what a drabble was.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
